


Lewd side

by ticklygiggles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Face-Fucking, It's dirty that's all I have to say, Multi, Nipple Play, Tickling, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklygiggles/pseuds/ticklygiggles
Summary: Keiji has a peculiar characteristic that only shows when he is drunk.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	Lewd side

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted at tumblr a long time ago. They didn't specify the pairing so I used Bokuroaka to satisfy my needs
> 
> 46\. “Are you hard?”
> 
> I hope you enjoy! | Also on [Tumblr](https://ticklygiggles.tumblr.com/post/619891313124556800/lewd-side-bokuroaka-n-fw)

“Oi, calm down!”

“K-Keiji, ngh!”

"You're gonna wake up everyone!"

"Just open the damn door. I- Oh!" 

Bokuto squinted in the darkness, trying to figure out with a very blurry sight, which one was the key to unlock the door of his own apartment. 

"Stop pushing me. I can't see!"

His two lovers were right behind him, nudging him in the back as they made out passionately. Bokuto could hear Kuroo's soft moans and the wet sounds of Akaashi's mouth against Kuroo's skin; he cleared his throat feeling a bit heated and he didn't know if it was because of the extra drinks he had on him or those dirty sounds behind him... maybe it was for both reasons.

"F-Fuck, Keiji, wait!" 

But now that he thought it better, It was probably all because of Akaashi and that singular trait of his that only showed when he was drunk-

"Kuroo-san, tease my nipples?" 

Bokuto almost kicked the door open, and he quickly pushed his lovers inside, closing the door behind him with a loud slam, the windows shook in their place. He turned on the light of the entrance and his eyes stinged, but he could finally see the scene displaying in front of him and he felt his pants suddenly getting tight around his crotch. 

Akaashi had his back pressed against Kuroo's chest, his head thrown back and resting on Kuroo's shoulder, spitting out deep moans as Kuroo pinched and rolled his nipples between his fingers under his shirt; his mouth sucking on that special spot behind Akaashi's ear.

… To put it simple, Akaashi always got horny whenever he was drunk and he knew what buttons to push on his boyfriends to make them give him all the sexual attention he desperately desired, because Akaashi was so greedy and possessive when drunk - he wanted to have Bokuto's and Kuroo's attention on him until he was satisfied.

They, of course, spoiled him with that attention because Akaashi, in his sober state, was a giver, so Bokuto and Kuroo were always happy to indulge him when he wanted to be indulged. 

Besides, a horny Akaashi was an extremely sensual Akaashi and Bokuto and Kuroo would be lying if they ever said they didn't enjoy that side of him. 

They loved it. 

"Bokuro-san, Bokuto-san, come here, come here. Kiss me."

How the three of them stepped out of their shoes before entering the apartment was a mystery, but Bokuto almost tripped with his own foot as he rushed to Akaashi, his lips hungrily engulfing Akaashi's in a heated kiss. 

The roof of his mouth, the inside of his cheeks, the tip of his tongue: Akaashi's mouth was a whole erogenous zone that always made him tear up and moan deeply and Bokuto made sure to abuse that knowledge as he reached down to grab Akaashi's wrists, pulling them up and behind Kuroo's neck and holding them with one of his hands as the other one explored his exposed body, Kuroo still giving attention to those sensitive nipples and to Akaashi's ear. 

"Nngh!" Akaashi moaned and Bokuto hissed when he felt Akaashi's hips pressing against his, their half erected cocks rubbing together. "B-Bokuto-San, touch me. Touch me, please." Bokuto felt Akaashi pulling at his arms, but he held them tight, causing a loud whine to rip through Akaashi's lips as he arched his back off Kuroo's chest.

"Kotarou is already doing plenty of touching, Keiji," Kuroo purred and even though those words were whispered into Akaashi's ear, Bokuto felt his very core trembling at the deepness of his voice. So damn sexy.

Akaashi shook his head, arching his body more against Bokuto, "n-no, m-more. More, plea- ah! Yes, yes!" 

Akaashi shuddered heavily when Bokuto's warm hand sneaked inside his pants and underwear, cupping his throbbing cock.

Bokuto smirked, "Akaashi, _are you hard_?" Akaashi whined, nodding frantically. "Are you feeling that good? Is Tetsu touching your nipples the way that you like?" Bokuto chuckled when he felt Akaashi's heated cock pulsating under his touch, his hips thrusting obscenely against nothing, trying to rub his cock against Bokuto’s hand.

“Hm? Koutarou is really mean with Keiji tonight,” Kuroo whispered against Akaashi’s ear, a smirk playing on his lips as he nibbled on his lobe, his fingers still giving Akaashi’s nipples that overwhelming attention. 

“Please,” Akaashi whined, tears filling his eyes and a red blush spreading down to his neck. “Please,” he begged.

“Please what, Keiji?” Bokuto asked, tilting Akaashi’s chin up with one of his fingers. “Use your words, baby.”

“P-Please, f-fuck me,” he moaned, leaning to brush his lips against Bokuto’s.

Bokuto gulped, his eyes darkening as he stared down at his pleading boyfriend before he looked up, shivering when he found Kuroo looking back at him with also dark and hungry eyes. 

“What should we do, _Bokuto-san_?” Kuroo purred, pulling his hands out of Akaashi’s shirt to brush his fingertips against Bokuto’s hard nipples. Bokuto groaned, his hips thrusting once.

Bokuto pulled his hand out of Akaashi’s underwear and Akaashi whined from the sudden lack of touch. “Pl-Please, I’m- ah!” Akaashi gasped when Bokuto suddenly picked him up. 

“Woah, are you stealing him from me?” Kuroo asked and he chuckled when Bokuto rolled his eyes at him. 

“Let’s move to the bedroom.”

Hands and mouths were everywhere: undressing and teasing heated skin until the three of them were completely naked; sharing kisses and moaning into each other’s mouths. Bokuto’s face was red with arousal as he kissed Akaashi; he felt Kuroo’s long fingers resting against his waist and wet kisses along his back until he was not touching or kissing him anymore. 

"Ah! K-Kuroo-san! N-No!" Bokuto blinked in surprise when Akaashi pulled away and he bent down a bit; it didn’t take him long to fix his eyes on Kuroo, who was kneeling down with a mouthful of Akaashi’s dick. 

Bokuto felt his bare cock jumping in interest as Akaashi gripped at Kuroo’s shoulder with one hand, the other covering his mouth to muffle his nasty sounds and broken pleas; even when he was saying ‘no’ over and over, he kept rocking his hips so his arousal could go deeper into Kuroo's throat as he sucked him off. 

"Keiji, look up here," Akaashi lifted his face and Bokuto felt his ears flushing at the sight of Akaashi's dazed eyes.. "Fuck, you look so erotic right now, Keiji." Bokuto straightened Akaashi’s back by gently pushing his shoulder back. 

"B-Bokuto-san, I d-don't think- Angh! No! N-not there t-too!" Akaashi’s hands weakly tried to push his shoulders as Bokuto took one of his nipples into his mouth, his tongue flicking the sensitive tip as he reached up to twirl and squeeze the other between his fingers. “No! If- If you do this I’ll- ah!”

Akaashi’s body tensed up, his breathing quickening and his nails digging on Bokuto’s skin as he came with a cry, filling Kuroo’s mouth with his cum. Kuroo easily swallowed the whole load and put Akaashi’s cock out of his mouth, his eyes widening when he saw that Akaashi was still hard rock; he mercilessly stroked Akaashi once, making him sob and tremble heavily as Kuroo lifted himself up. 

“Bo.” Bokuto opened one of his eyes to look up at Kuroo from where he was still sucking and pinching at Akaashi’s oversensitive nipples. Bokuto widened his eyes when he felt Kuroo’s massive hand holding his jaw, pulling his face close to his. “Taste Keiji, too,” he whispered against Bokuto’s lips before introducing his tongue inside Bokuto’s mouth in a deep kiss.

Bokuto closed his eyes and moaned when he felt the salty yet kind of sweet flavour of Akaashi’s cum exploding into his mouth. He cupped Kuroo’s cheeks and pulled him closer; their teeth clashing together as they kissed fiercely - their tongues having a battle over that warm fluid.

A sudden moan filled Bokuto’s mouth and he opened one of his eyes to see a pair of arms wrapped around Kuroo’s torso; by Kuroo’s moans and groans he knew that Akaashi was kissing those certain spots at the edges of Kuroo’s shoulder blades that drove him up the wall in the best way possible. 

Another filthy sound left Kuroo’s lips when Bokuto pulled apart from their kiss to suck against the side of Kuroo’s neck, his hands rubbing his chest and down to his hips teasingly, making Kuroo’s cock jump in excitement, craving the touch of Bokuto’s colossal hands, but Bokuto would pull apart every time. 

“Bo,” he growled through his teeth and Bokuto chuckled, nibbling Kuroo’s collarbone as he finally wrapped his hand around his dick, pumping him slowly. “Shit, f-faster,” he moaned, rocking his hips, especially when Bokuto tightened his hold a little when he reached the tip - his thumb pressing into the slit.

Kuroo shook violently, precum spurting out as Bokuto kept going with his teasing touches. “Koutarou… do-don’t tease, you f-fuck!”

Bokuto chuckled again, and then giggled and flinched when he felt a sudden tickle at his bottom ribs. “Oi, Keiji,” he growled and Keiji giggled in mischief behind Kuroo’s back. “What’s so funny, hm?” Kuroo grunted when Bokuto stroked him hard again, his legs shaking a little. 

Bokuto, still with a handful of Kuroo’s dick, stroking and extending his release for a little longer, reached back with his other hand, quickly finding Akaashi’s side and giving it a firm squeeze. The sound that came out from Akaashi’s mouth surprised him because, instead of a giggle, the room was filled with a loud moan.

“K-Keiji?” Kuroo asked, forgetting a little about his pulsating member as he turned his head back with a raised eyebrow.

“What was that?” Bokuto asked too, moving to the side so he could see behind Kuroo’s back. Akaashi was pressing his face against Kuroo’s spine, trying to hide his flushed face from his lovers. “Oh? Does Akaashi like being tickled that much?”

Akaashi didn’t say anything, but his body reacted on its own: Bokuto saw how his already hard dick seemed to grow a little, Akaashi’s ears turning red as he pressed himself a bit more into Kuroo’s spine.

“Oh,” Kuroo gasped. “Something is suddenly poking me from behind.” Bokuto chuckled and Akaashi let out a little whiny sound.

Now, Bokuto was feeling rather curious. They didn’t really tickle each other that often and if they ever do, it was usually Kuroo getting wrecked because Bokuto suddenly remembered that he was painfully ticklish under his arms… now that he thought about it, where was Akaashi whenever Bokuto tickled Kuroo? 

_“I’ll go and make dinner.”_

_“I’m gonna make some popcorns since we’re gonna watch a movie.”_

_“Bokuto-san, please don’t kill Kuroo-san while I go to the store, I forgot something for dinner.”_

_Oh._

Bokuto looked up at Kuroo and he could see in his golden eyes that he was recalling those moments in his mind as well. 

So it was like that, huh? Akaashi gets off by tickling? 

“ _Ahahaha_ , ngh!” Akaashi let go of Kuroo to press his arms against his sides, a moan sneaking into his giggle fit as Bokuto tiptoed behind him and began to squeeze Akaashi’s sides. “Bo-Bohohokuto-san! D-Dohohon’t- haa!” 

Akaashi gasped when Kuroo suddenly turned to face him and gathered his wrists in one of his hands. "I didn't know Keiji was so ticklish."

"N-No! K-Kuhuhuhuroo-san, no- ah!" Kuroo raised Akaashi's arms by the wrists and as soon as Bokuto saw that opening, his hands shot up toward Akaashi's armpits. "Nahahaha! Not thehehere!" 

"Oh! I think I found a good spot!" Bokuto sang, his fingers scribbling against Akaashi's underarms as Kuroo easily held his arms up with one of his hands. "How do you see everything over there, Tetsu?" Bokuto asked, a dangerous smirk pulling at his lips as he snuck his head between Akaashi's head and arm to rest his chin on his shoulder. "Is Akaashi enjoying himself?" 

"D-dohohon't l-lohohohook, _ngh_!" Kuroo raised an eyebrow at that moan and he lowered his head.

"Oh," he purred.

"Ah! Nohoho! Pl-Please N-No!" Akaashi gasped, throwing his head back against Bokuto's shoulders, letting out a loud laugh and moan as Bokuto dug his fingers right in the middle of his armpits and Kuroo stroked him once with his free hand. 

"So?"

"Well," Kuroo hummed, watching how Akaashi's hard rock dick was dripping precum and twitching like crazy into his hand. "Everything looks fantastic over here."

Bokuto chuckled, pressing his fingers a little harder into Akaashi's underarms, causing him to shriek as more laughter poured out of his mouth.

This really was not something he expected, but he couldn't say he was not enjoying the way Akaashi squirmed and arched under his touch, besides, all of those lewd sounds were having an effect on him and by the way Kuroo was licking his lips, he knew he was also feeling the moment. 

"Wanna try?" Bokuto offered, eyeing Kuroo with mischief in his eyes as he stopped the tickling in one of Akaashi's pink armpits to expose it to Kuroo.

"N-No, nohohoho m-mohohore," Akaashi pleaded, his dazed eyes, half closed and teary, looking at Kuroo.

Kuroo gulped and he grabbed Akaashi's wrists a little tighter as the tips of his fingers descended against the sensitive skin. He did all the techniques that made him howl with laughter and Akaashi, even though not as ticklish as Kuroo, was cackling like they'd never heard before. 

"B-Bohohokuto-san! Kuroo-san! S-Stahahap! Stop, Iihihihi- I'll- Ah!" Akaashi shook violently and everything happened too fast, Bokuto was only aware of the situation by the fresh cum suddenly covering Kuroo's stomach. 

The tickling stopped and Akaashi’s knees buckled, but Bokuto quickly wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s torso as Kuroo gently lowered his arms and let go of his wrists softly. Silence filled the bedroom and Bokuto and Kuroo shared a quick glance - they were surprised, Akaashi actually came just by getting tickled… wasn’t that too cute and hot?!

Bokuto felt Akaashi’s body trembling in his arms, his breathing calming down as one, two minutes passed by and silence kept governing the room. Did they overdid it? They probably did - they just found out about this, after all. Akaashi must be feeling embarrassed, overwhelmed… did he hate it? He probably did. Why is he so quiet?!

Bokuto chewed on his lip, looking at Kuroo one more time, not daring to move at all as he held Akaashi close to his chest. 

Kuroo bit the inside of his cheek as a little apologetic side smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. “Ne, Keiji… D-Did you hate it? You looked like you were having a good time, so… but I think we messed up?”

Bokuto and Kuroo held their breath, waiting for Akaashi to answer, but more silence surrounded them for an endless minute before Bokuto opening his mouth:

“K-Keiji, do you want t-to… take a bath?”

“... _‘er_ ”

Both men jolted, “Yes? What did you say, Keiji?” Bokuto asked, leaning his head closer to Akaashi.

Akaashi finally turned over, leaning against Bokuto’s chest as if he could barely stand on his own feet. When he lifted his face, however, both Kuroo and Bokuto felt all their blood rushing down and gathering on their dicks, bringing them up to life once again.

That _ahegao_ was too erotic! 

Akaashi’s teary eyes, half closed in pure bliss, looked at Bokuto in a plea; tears running down his cheeks and saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth, cheeks flushed bright red. If Bokuto didn’t know better, he would have thought that Akaashi’s pupils would turn into little hearts at any second, (he’d honestly would love to see that).

“More, please,” he begged, dragging his words out, still a bit drunk. “Tickle me more, please?” 

Kuroo reacted right away and Akaashi squeaked when he was suddenly thrown onto Kuroo’s shoulder and then on the middle of the bed, where he bounced a couple of times and he giggled. Bokuto only needed a minute to come back to his senses and he also climbed on the bed, his hands finding Akaashi’s sides and rubbing deep circles into his oversensitive flesh. 

However, a metallic sound made both of them turn to Kuroo, who was just closing a drawer, in his hand two pairs of leather handcuffs. Bokuto stopped right away and he turned back to look at Akaashi. 

“Fuck…,” he mumbled in amaze. 

Akaashi was looking at the cuffs almost adoringly. Kuroo smirked at such sight. “Oh? Do you want to use these, Keiji?” Akaashi nodded, his cheeks turning redder and his, already, hard cock trembling in excitement. “Good,” Kuroo said. “Then why don’t you lift your arms yourself, hm?”

Bokuto let out a soft laugh when Akaashi obediently did what he was told - he lifted his arms, spreading them toward the bed posts just as Kuroo also got himself onto the bed, giving Bokuto a pair of cuffs with a wink and a gentle kiss on the cheek. 

They shared a knowing smile and Akaashi let out a shriek when they both moved toward him at the same time.

“W-wahahait!” Akaashi gasped, his body arching off the bed. 

"Wait? We've done anything yet, Keiji," Kuroo chuckled, closing the cuff around Akaashi’s wrists. 

“We’re just going to cuff you up. Why are you suddenly so jumpy?” Bokuto asked with a smirk as he closed the cuff at the bedpost. “You look very nice right now, Keiji.”

Akaashi wanted to mumble something out, but another fit of hysterical giggles escaped his lips when Kuroo and Bokuto moved in sync, laying at each side of Akaashi’s body, their legs wrapping around each of Akaashi’s legs, pulling them apart and making him gasp and groan.

Bokuto bit down his lip and he looked at his own throbbing cock. He needed release as soon as possible and sending a quick glance to Kuroo, he knew that he also needed it, but, even when Akaashi already came two times, his cock looked even more red and painful that Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s. His stamina was something out of this world. 

Bokuto and Kuroo stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just laying down beside Akaashi (as if he was not tied up and exposed like he was), just to build anticipation. Akaashi whined, circling his hips and arching his back a little. 

“Please,” he whispered.

“Please what?” Kuroo purred, looking at Akaashi with a wide smirk. 

“Please w-wreck me.”

Kuroo and Bokuto shuddered. “Do you remember the safe word?” Akaashi nodded. “Say it.”

“Cr-Cream puffs.”

The story behind that safe word was really not that important, but Bokuto chuckled softly, finding the word extremely funny when it was not being used like it had to. 

“Good boy.”

“ _Ahahahaha!_ ” Akaashi broke into loud laughter as soon as he felt nimble fingers under his poor arms. Abusing the sensitivity of his post-orgasm state. “Stahahahap!” He begged, but of course Bokuto and Kuroo didn’t stop, in any case, they only scribbled and dug their fingers harder against the center of Akaashi’s underarms. 

Bokuto chuckled and he looked at Akaashi’s hips thrusting into the air, his cock sticking up proudly, wanting just the slight touch to release. “Seems like Keiji is really feeling it.”

Kuroo nodded. “It looks like so, right? I wonder if Keiji is ticklish anywhere else?”

Akaashi shook his head. “No! Nohohoho, plehehease!”

“That sounds like he is,” Bokuto mocked and Kuroo only chuckled before his long fingers vibrated against Akaashi’s ribs, making him shriek and laugh even harder. 

“Ah! So he is!” Akaashi threw his head back as he cackled, trying to close his legs.

Bokuto watched, with a mix of fondness and endless lust, the way Akaashi squirmed and laughed as he and Kuroo tickled him to pieces. He’d seen Akaashi feeling good before, countless of times before, but at this moment, perhaps because this was the first time they’d ever done this, seeing that forced smile stretching across his face as laughter and deep moans poured out of him; body arching, flinching and jolting everytime their fingers touched a certain overly sensitive spot (especially when Kuroo evilly pinched the side of Akaashi’s ribcage), and his dripping cock jumping and trembling in agony, Bokuto thought that Akaashi had never reached this level of pleasure before.

It made them happy - Akaashi would’ve never dared to reveal such secret in his sober mind, but now they knew it and they’d happily indulge him with it… even when he was not drunk. 

“B-Bohohokuto-san! Nahahaha!” Bokuto chuckled as his fingers finally moved from Akaashi’s armpit to his ribs, following Kuroo’s movements as if they were the same person. “I cahahahan’t, Ah! It tihihihickles too bahahahad!”

“What, does it?” Bokuto teased and the deepness of his voice made Akaashi whimper. “Ne, Tetsu.” Kuroo hummed over Akaashi’s loud laughter, his fingers rubbing deep circles into his lower ribs. “Are you seeing this nipples right now?”

“No! N-nohohoho, please!” Akaashi shook his head, arching his back off the bed.

“Ah!” Kuroo exclaimed, a big grin on his lips. “Why, I haven’t noticed, Kou,” he said, looking up at Bokuto. “Aren’t they too… hard?” Akaashi let out a soft sob between his laughter, his body trembling. 

“They kinda look like they want some attention,” Bokuto said with a fake tone of concern in his voice as he blowed against one of Akaashi’s nipples. “What do you think, Tetsu?”

“Nohohoho!”

“He said Tetsu, Keiji. Don’t be disrespectful,” Kuroo teased, suddenly licking the other nipple and Akaashi cried. “Oh, I think they do want some attention, Kou.”

Bokuto only grinned, his eyes beaming as both leaned down, taking Akaashi’s nipples into their mouths, sucking at them heavily. 

Akaashi’s reaction was priceless - he moaned in utter pleasure, his chest heaving with laughter and heavy breaths. “Plehehehase! N-Not thahahat!” He begged, tears falling from the corner of his eyes and saliva dripping from his mouth. “Mehehercy! Oh! Mercy! F-Fuck!” Tips of tongues suddenly flicked the small lumps of nerves and that was enough to throw Akaashi over the edge. “Wahahait! I’ll c-cu- _haaah_!” 

Akaashi’s eyes rolled back and with a weak thrust of his hips, he came again. Cum squirted all the way up across Akaashi’s chest and he barely had time to brace himself for the intense sensation that his orgasm evoked on his body - his nerve endings were lighted up and those mean fingers didn’t stop after Akaashi came; they kept tickling him until he was shaking with hysterical, silent laughter; his body trembling as he laughed and laughed and laughed, his mind going blank for a couple of seconds before the sensation faded away. 

“Keiji came again,” Kuroo said, pressing his hand flat against Akaashi’s ribs, “but do you see that, Kou?”

“Oya? So Akaashi is still hard!” Bokuto exclaimed with an excited tone and Kuroo had to laugh as he brushed his fingers through Akaashi’s sweaty hair. 

“Keiji? How are we doing?” Akaashi panted, his body boneless against the bed, except for his hips that kept thrusting up, weakly and tiredly.

Akaashi smiled - face bright red, teary and sweaty. “G-Goohohod.”

“Are you enjoying yourself, Keiji?” 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, his smile tiny but bright. “Y-Yes… this is fun.”

Kuroo groaned, making both his lovers look at him with raised eyebrows and curious eyes. Kuroo smiled at them. “I’m happy that Keiji is enjoying himself so much, I am too, but I’m on my limit,” he said, his eyes traveling all the way down to his pulsating cock, two other pair of eyes following the curve of Kuroo’s dick.

Bokuto laughed, but really, he was just as hard as Kuroo. Akaashi giggled too and Kuroo could only groan in disbelief, but then his eyes lighted up when he heard Akaashi’s words:

“Oya? Then, please fill me up, Kuroo-san,” he said breathlessly, but blashfully and both Kuroo and Bokuto flushed, their eyes widening.

“Fuck,” Kuroo muttered and he quickly got up, unwrapping his legs from around Keiji’s and pinching at Bokuto’s thighs so he would also let go of Akaashi’s leg.

“Ah, Tetsu!” Bokuto squeaked, kneeling at Akaashi’s side and whining at Kuroo. “What about me? I also want Keiji’s-

“Bokuto-san… here…” Bokuto looked down at Akaashi and he gasped.

His mouth was wide open. He was asking him to use his mouth!

“K-Keiji, are you-

“Ah! Nnggh!”

“Wow, two fingers slipped in so easily,” Kuroo mumbled, Akaashi’s legs resting on his shoulders as he watched in amaze how his fingers were swallowed up. “Ngh, calm down, Keiji. You’ll rip my fingers off.”

“Hurry. H-urry, Kuroo-san! I w-want your c-cock in, please!” Bokuto saw the whole scene with wide eyes, Kuroo’s fingers thrusting in and out of Akaashi, preparing him in a hurry.

It wasn’t long before Kuroo finally pushed himself inside Akaashi. “F-Fuck,” he hissed, thrusting all the way in until Akaashi whimpered. “K-Keiji, don’t clench too hard. I can’t move.”

Akaashi whined. “Bokuto-s-san,” he cried out and Bokuto looked down at him, his body shivering when he saw his mouth wide open again. “he’e.” _Here_. 

Bokuto gulped. “Snap your fingers if you want me to stop,” he mumbled and Akaashi barely had time to nod before he had a mouthful of Bokuto’s dick. “Oh, shit,” he groaned, closing his eyes and thrusting just in time Kuroo did as well, reaching that tender spot inside Akaashi.

Akaashi moaned and the vibrations sent delicious shivers down Bokuto’s spine as Akaashi sucked him off nicely. Bokuto bent over a little, his body trembling at the rush of pleasure, it was almost painful after all that time he kept from cumming. He half opened his eyes and his sight fell over Akaashi’s flushed armpits, his hands acted before his mind.

“Nngh!”

“Ah! K-Keiji! D-Don’t clench! I’ll c-cum too soon!” Kuroo whined, sweat dripping from his temples as he desperately thrusted into Akaashi.

Akaashi couldn’t control his body; he was being tickled again, laughing around Bokuto’s cock, making him groan loudly; the movements of his throat with each laugh made Bokuto cross his eyes as he thrusted deep into Akaashi’s throat, muffling his laughter. 

On thrust from Kuroo, one from Bokuto. One from Kuroo. Bokuto. Kuroo. Bokuto. Kuroo. Bokut-

“Fuck!” Two voices swore at the same time as a weak cry came from Akaashi’s filled mouth.

Kuroo spilled his seeds inside Akaashi, totally forgetting to put on a condom. When Bokuto hurriedly pulled himself out of Akaashi’s mouth to let him breathe and he saw how a bit of his cum fell from the corner of Akaashi’s mouth before he swallowed the whole load. Bokuto shivered when Akaashi licked his lips.

Silence reigned in the room once more; three bodies trembling with breathtaking aftershocks. 

“It’s tihihihicklish!” Akaashi suddenly giggled when Kuroo peppered tender kisses against the inner part of his thighs before pulling out, making Akaashi whimper and sigh. “That… That was really amazing… thank you, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said with a warm smile and fond eyes, making his boyfriends’ heart clench inside their chests.

“We also had fun, Keiji,” Bokuto said with a big smile of his own, his warm golden eyes looking at Akaashi with nothing more than adoration. “I think we should take this off.” He gently tapped at the cuff around Akaashi’s wrists before moving up to take it off.

Kuroo placed one last kiss against Akaashi’s thigh before he also climbed back up to untie Akaashi’s other arm. Both Kuroo and Bokuto fluttered their fingers against Akaashi’s armpits, but besides giggling, Akaashi couldn’t do anything else, his arms tiredly resting up above his head. 

“You were so good, Keiji,” Bokuto mumbled, gently helping Akaashi move his arm and kissing his wrists. “So so so hot!” Akaashi giggled softly.

“Kou is right,” Kuroo chirped, also helping Akaashi with his other arm and pressing a kiss to his palm. “You were so so erotic, Keiji.”

“You guys… made me feel so good. I’m sorry I showed such a lewd side,” Akaashi giggled, squeaking when he was suddenly lifted from the bed by Bokuto as Kuroo gathered everything they needed to take a bath. 

“Don’t be silly, Keiji. We love your lewd side,” Bokuto chuckled, kissing Akaashi’s lips and feeling his own tingling, suddenly aware that they didn’t do much kissing during the second part of their playtime. 

Akaashi sighed happily, resting his head against Bokuto’s shoulders as he walked them to the bathroom were Kuroo was finishing filling up the tub. “Let’s clean all the sweat and cum, hmm?” he said, wiggling his eyebrows, making Bokuto and Akaashi laugh as the three of them fit into the tub: Bokuto resting against Kuroo’s chest, Akaashi’s against Bokuto’s.

They all let out a soft sigh when the warm water touched their sweaty and, in Akaashi’s case, sore bodies. After a while, when they were simply soaking in, Kuroo’s soft grumbly voice echoed gently through the bathroom. “We should do _that_ again tomorrow.”

The three of them laughed, perhaps mentally agreeing to that as their hips tingled with excitement. “I think we should,” Akaashi mumbled. “You guys didn’t get to tickle my worst spot.”

“... I think we should do it again right _now_ ,” Kuroo gasped, but his idea only ended in more laughter.

They could wait until tomorrow morning, after all. 


End file.
